


His Pet

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, cat boy, sex obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami just wants to show his precious pet how much he loves him but Aomine’s attitude problem makes it difficult. (KagaAo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elinhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinhell/gifts).



> At first this was supposed to be a surprise “fuck you elin” fic because her [art](http://elinhell.tumblr.com/post/87840494662/thanks-to-chromie-for-prompting-me-to-finish-this) kills me, but then it turned into an “i love you elin” fic because she was sweet to me and my poor kitty but then it turned back into a ‘“fuck u trashbag” fic because she picked on me and called me air headed but now it’s back to an “i love you, bitch” fic becuz i hate her and i want her to propose to me. god damn it
> 
> Warning(s): crappy writing, crappy sex, yeah... is this technically some furry shit? probably, just to be safe. he has a tail... and cute fuzzy ears... yuh. vocal aomine. i like vocal aomine. i think he’d have some sexy moans *q*

“You called for me, Kagami?”

The groan of heavy stone doors closing behind him filled the silence in the cool room. The light from the hall shrunk, becoming a sliver of light reflecting off of the shiny black leather of his master’s cloak. The light was cut off with a heavy rumble and a gentle thud. His palms pressed against the door, his tail flickering warily as the temperature in the room dropped.

Kagami wasn’t looking at him. His back was to the door, his body barely illuminated but the moon’s feeble attempt at brightening that one spot in the room where it’s rays could just slip through the opening of the window. Though he couldn’t feel it, he could see Kagami’s hair swaying in the gentle outdoor breeze. His head turned a little once the door closed, just enough for Aomine to catch a glimpse of the small smile on Kagami’s face.

“You should be addressing me properly, Aomine.” His voice was low, rumbling with power, the kind of power that had the hairs on Aomine’s neck standing on edge.

That didn’t stop a scoff from bubbling in his throat, however. Glancing down at the cold, stone floor, Aomine’s lips curled back in a defensive snarl, “What do you need, Kagami- _sama_.”

Kagami turned a little more and fuck, he was stunning. The hard curves of his jaw were illuminated in the moonlight, his muscles twitching as he ground his teeth together. He swallowed, capturing Aomine’s gaze directly to the bobbing of his Adam’s apple before he noticed Kagami’s well defined and  _naked_  chest . “You’ve been a bad boy lately, Aomine.”

Aomine’s ears twitch, turning forward to listen to his words while his eyes simply followed along the curve of Kagami’s chest and down to his hip bones where his skin disappeared beneath the tight, red leather clinging to every taut muscle of his body.

Kagami turned around, the dark fabric of his cloak dusting against the ground as his boot-clad feet thudded against the floor. “I don’t appreciate how you’ve been behaving.” Kagami’s voice was as smooth as the strides he took towards the throne in the center of the room. Aomine’s eyes followed him, watching as he raised his arm, curling all of his fingers except his index. Kagami’s eyes met his and the order was clear;  _Come here._

Aomine felt a shiver race down his spine. He stiffened, his tail swinging with anxiety and his ears turning back in warning. But he didn’t move.

Kagami’s steps came to a halt and suddenly his voice was rattling the room, “ _Aomine_!”

Aomine’s tail shot up, his ears twitching. He could see it in the way Kagami’s eyes narrowed, ever so slightly, that he was not taking ‘No,’ for an answer. With his ears flattening against his head, Aomine’s tail drooped, the tip flicking comfortingly against his own leg as he padded over to the throne, his chin tucked and his lips drawn down in a frown. He heard Kagami’s clothes rustling as he sat down, his arms rested lazily against the stone.

Aomine stopped in front of him, staying silent. Kagami’s legs widened a little, his hips settling lower in the hard seat.

“Sit.”

Aomine kissed his teeth, digging the sharp tips of his fangs into his cheek to hold back from saying anything else. Reaching up to grasp Kagami’s shoulders, Aomine spread his thighs and straddled Kagami’s hip. Sitting down on Kagami’s knees, Aomine raised his head, focusing his dilated pupils on Kagami’s face.

The serene smile stretched Kagami’s lips didn’t seem to match the intensity of his voice just moment ago, nor did it blend well with a waves of annoyance practically licking at Aomine’s skin. Large, strong hands reached up to his head and nimble fingers traced along the curve of his ear. Aomine shivered, unconsciously tilting his head towards Kagami’s palm. Kagami tsked, releasing a thoughtful hum as he trailed his fingers down the side of Aomine’s face. “I know you can be a good boy, Aomine.” Those same hot fingers danced along his neck, caressing his hairline. “But you keep acting out almost as if you  _want_  me to punish you.”

A small pink tongue slipped out from Aomine’s lips, tracing along his lips as Kagami’s nails raked down his back. His own hands wandered along the expanse of Kagami’s torso, his fingers splaying across his body.

“Don’t you like it better when you’re rewarded? Aomine?” Kagami’s hand made its way down his tail, gently lifting the dark appendage up to his face where he rubbed his cheek against the soft fur there. Aomine shuddered, readjusting himself on Kagami’s lap to prevent his master’s very hard erection from grazing against his own barely restrained problem.

Aomine could feel the curve of Kagami’s lips against the sensitive tip of his tail but that didn’t distract him from the way Kagami’s other hand trailed down to his hips, tapping idly against his skin. Finger after finger, Kagami walked his hand towards the base of Aomine’s tail, teasing the edge of his pants with feather light touches. Kagami’s fingers crept closer to the base of his tail, sending shivers of anticipation along the length of his spine.

Red eyes flashed, glowing deviously as a smirk stretched across Kagami’s lips, revealing the sharp edges of his teeth. “Why can’t you just obey me, Aomine?” Kagami’s fingers tickled the base of Aomine’s tail, causing his body to shudder. “I don’t like being mad at you.” Kagami began stroking his skin, right against the edge where his flesh turned to fur. Aomine stiffened on his lap, a low whine bubbling in his throat. “You do know that don’t you?” Kagami buried his face in the top of Aomine’s head, rubbing the tip of his nose along the soft edges of his ears.

Aomine’s chest rumbled, his lips parting to allow the air to escape as a his hips unconsciously pushed back against those hot fingers stroking from the middle of his spine down to his tail and back up. Aomine’s head drooped, his body heating up as Kagami’s nose glided down the side of his face, allowing the hot air from his mouth to caress every nerve ending on his skin. Aomine’s grip on Kagami’s shoulder tightened. He steadied himself, slowly rolling his hips back against Kagami’s palm.

Kagami chuckled, teasing him with the feather light touches of his lips while applying a firmer pressure against his back, causing his tail to twitch in Kagami’s other hand. Aomine lifted his gaze, raising his head until his lips were lined up with Kagami’s, their breaths becoming one.

Aomine whined, biting down on his lips as he rolled his hips downwards, slowly, pressing his erection down against Kagami’s stomach. Then he arched, dragging back across Kagami’s cock, feeling the firm bulge push up against his. Kagami’s breath was hot and steady, something that bothered Aomine greatly.

He didn’t get time to worry about Kagami’s lack of response because soon, Kagami’s eyelids fluttered, narrowing to nearly a close while he pressed his lips against the side of Aomine’s mouth. “You need to start acting appropriately, Aomine.” Kagami’s voice was low, his tone even. Both of Kagami’s hands came down on his hips before sliding down to the curve of his ass where he grabbed onto Aomine’s firm muscles and pulled him forward, rocking Aomine’s hips against his own. “Then I can treat you well every night.”

Aomine sighed as the heat made from the less than adequate friction began spreading from his core up to his neck. He slid his hands up Kagami’s chest, cupping his neck with one hand and the back of his head with the other, burying his fingers into Kagami’s hair. He had yet to respond to Kagami’s scolding with words, the only sound leaving his mouth was the purr that bubbled in his throat.

With slow and deliberate movements, Kagami continuously maneuvered Aomine’s hips, guiding it back and forth along the length of his thigh. Aomine hissed, the fire in his stomach building as anticipation surged through him, kick starting the thudding in his chest and the throbbing in his cock. All the while his hips rocked back and forth, guided by Kagami’s strong hands, his master had yet to utter another word, not even a sound of approval as their cocks pressed together so hotly through the fabric of their pants.

Aomine almost wondered if Kagami was feeling anything at all. Other than the tipping of his wrists, Kagami didn’t move with him, his gaze was steady and his breathing was still even. Aomine didn’t want the only voice in the room to be his. His moans were getting louder, his breath coming out in uneven pants as the scorching desire in his veins raced through him.

With a particularly hard squeeze and a rough pull forward, Aomine couldn’t stop the shudder that racked his body nor could he stop his master’s name from spilling from his lips. “K-Kagami-s-sama...”

In an instant, one hand left his ass and two fingers were tracing along his lips, “Suck.”

Aomine blinked away the haze of lust shrouding his mind, opened his mouth and took in two, thick fingers between his lips. Gently, he flattened his tongue against the padding of Kagami’s fingers, lapping at his digits before nibbling softly on the tip of his fingers. As Kagami watched him, tilting his head with his eyes roaming his face, Aomine knew exactly what to do next.

Moaning around the fingers in his mouth, Aomine continued grinding his hips, wrapping one hand around Kagami’s wrist and letting the other drop down to his thigh. He brought his hand behind him, curling all of his fingers except his index finger and slowly extended the claws on his hand. He pressed the sharp nail against the seam of his pants, pushing with just enough force to rip through the threads. He dragged his hand up along the curve of his ass, forcing the seams apart until he could fit his hand into his pants and repeat the process on his boxers.

Following through, Aomine slightly pushed down his loosened pants, reaching for his neglected cock. The moment his hands touched the heated flesh, Aomine couldn’t hold back another moan from rumbling in his chest. Just as he managed to pull his erection free, he felt Kagami’s hand on his own, moving his arm away.

“No.”

Despite the whine he released, Aomine listened, dropping his hand down onto Kagami’s knee. His cock rested heavily on his stomach, being held up loosely by the fabric of his boxers. Precum leaked from the tip, coating the underside of his cock as is slowly dribbled down his shaft.

Kagami smiled, slowly pulling his fingers away from Aomine’s lips, watching as a thin trail of saliva connected them together before snapping. “Good boy,” he whispered, leaning forward to lick and suck at Aomine’s bottom lip. Aomine’s growl died in his throat, being replaced by a mewl of approval when he felt Kagami’s slick fingers prodding at his now exposed ass.

Aomine arched his back and spread his thighs a little wider in an attempt to give Kagami more access. His body was so hot, his skin tingling with the desire to be filled. And with the way Kagami’s fingers circled his hole, he knew he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

“Ahhn...!” Aomine’s lips slowly parted as he took in a slow, deep breath, matching the pace of Kagami’s probing fingers that took their sweet time working their way inside of him. The moment he felt Kagami’s knuckles push against his ass, he released his breath with a whoosh. The burn didn’t last long, his body long since accustomed to adjusting to Kagami’s actions. Given a few seconds to relax, Aomine slowly began raising his hips, just enough before sliding back down, sighing as the pleasure bubbled within him.

Aomine moaned, repeating his actions again and again, slowly increasing in speed as he fucked himself on Kagami’s fingers. His dropped his head and gripped onto Kagami’s cloak, pulling it open and exposing the sweet flesh beneath. He then arched his back, pressing his bare chest against Kagami’s while running his nails down his stomach, tracing the outline of the firm, taut abs beneath his fingertips. Aomine quickly unfastened Kagami’s pants and reached into his pants, wrapping his fingers around his scorching flesh.

Kagami cock twitched as Aomine pulled it free, idly rubbing the full length of his shaft. However, he still made no sound or any other indication that he enjoyed Aomine’s actions. His searching gaze never left Aomine’s face. What he was searching for, Aomine didn’t know, but it was frustrating.

Grinding back urgently, Aomine clenched around Kagami’s fingers, a needy whine rumbling low in his stomach. He squeezed the base of Kagami’s shaft, tugging roughly up to his cockhead where a small amount of precum leaked from his opening. He circled his thumb under his flared head, teasing the ridge just how Kagami liked it (though Kagami generally approved when it was his tongue tasting the thick overhang, but his thumb should have the same effect - right?).

Kagami was still silent. He tipped his head back, lowering his gaze down to Aomine, watching him with an intimidating stare that was making Aomine’s stomach churn uncomfortably. Using his free hand, Kagami silently reached down and mimicked Aomine’s actions, drawing a delicious whimper from him. He palmed the base of his cock, smearing Aomine’s precum into his palm. Dragging his hand up slowly, Kagami tugged and tugged, collecting the sticky fluid in his hand.

Aomine glanced down, releasing a shaky, shuddering breath as Kagami’s calloused fingers pulled tighter on the tip of his cock, squeezing even more of his precum into waiting hands. Aomine chewed on his lip, his heart thudding in his chest. He could feel Kagami’s eyes boring into his skull, but he couldn’t look away from that slick hand as it returned to his master’s cock. He gripped both hands onto Kagami’s shoulders, rolling his hips and bucking back against the fingers inside him.

With slow, deliberate movements, Kagami wrapped his thickly coated hand around his own flesh, smearing the precum he gathered from Aomine over himself. “Aomine.”

His gaze snapped back up, his eyes clouded with lust and anticipation. “Y-Ye- _AH_!” Aomine’s back and neck arched, his eyes flying open as Kagami curled his fingers inside, pressing his prostate dead on. “Nngh... Hahh -  _ahhnng_!”

Kagami curved his hands just a bit, allowing his fingers to stay pressed up against the swollen gland where he gently stroked it, not once taking his eyes off of Aomine whose moans increased in urgency. Aomine’s thighs clenched, tremors of ecstasy rocking his body against Kagami and sucking his resistance right out of him. His cock felt heavy with the need to release but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to - not until he was given permission.

“Kaga- _ahh-hah_!”  It felt so weird hearing his own voice echo off of the stone walls in the room. He didn’t like being the only voice he heard. “Kagami-sama...”

“Put it in, Aomine.”

Aomine didn’t know if that order was out of pity or if it was a reward, but he wasn’t going to disobey. He shuddered, groaning gratefully as he tried to lift himself off of Kagami’s fingers. He could feel the burning left behind as Kagami continued pressing down as he lifted, caressing the length of his walls before he was empty again.

Taking Kagami’s cock, Aomine positioned it at his opening between the folds of his ripped bottoms. Once he felt the tip lining up against him, he took in a deep breath as he slowly began to sit down, feeling the thick head stretching him open. Aomine dropped his head on Kagami’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist as he engulfed Kagami’s cock, inch-by- _pleasurable-fucking-inch_ , stopping only when he felt his ass press against Kagami’s thigh.

Releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Aomine tilted his head, rubbing his nose under Kagami’s neck, his chest rumbling with a heavy purr. He could still hear Kagami’s steady breathing which caused his ears to flattened against his head.

Why...?

Aomine shifted, waiting until it no longer felt uncomfortable before he slowly began rolling his hips, back and forth, again and again. His lips parted, another small sigh tumbling from his lips as the heat in his core fired up again, extending farther to the tips of his fingers and toes. Aomine dragged the tip of his nose affectionately along Kagami’s jaw, purring in his ear before he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

Kagami stared at him, quietly, unmoving. It almost felt like Aomine was doing nothing but fucking a toy - and while that was still pleasurable by himself, it wasn’t enough knowing that Kagami’s body was flush against his, hot and red, yet unresponsive to his actions. It was pissing him off.

Lifting himself up until only the tip remained, Aomine slammed down, impaling himself on the full length of Kagami’s cock, feeling it dig deeper than before. “Ngh, Kagami-sama...”

Silence. All he got back was silence.

Aomine whimpered, lifting and dropping himself back down, clenching his ass and thighs in an attempt to get Kagami to move, speak,  _anything_.

Tangling his fingers into Kagami’s hair, Aomine tipped his head back and crashed their lips together. His nipped and lapped at Kagami’s motionless mouth, moaning in frustration as the fire within him began to ebb away, leaving him feeling full yet empty at the same time.

He could feel his cock wilting as his heart grew heavy with disappointment. Never had he failed to pleasure Kagami before. The thudding in his chest began to hurt. Never has he felt so useless.

Aomine raked his nails along Kagami’s shoulders and down his arms while nibbling on his lips, trailing his tongue along his mouth. “Kaga-ah...” He gently brought Kagami’s hands to his hips, curling Kagami’s fingers around his ass. Holding him there, Aomine rocked back against his palm, “Kagami-sama... please,” he whispered, their lips brushing gently.

Silence - it was deafening.

Kagami’s grip on his ass tightened, his thighs widening as he planted his feet on the ground. With one harsh snap of his hips, Kagami slammed his cock up into Aomine the moment he dejectedly lowered himself down, causing Aomine's body to recoil away from the sudden assault.

"F-fuck!" Aomine shuddered,  digging his nails into the back of Kagami’s hands, holding him there while Kagami lowered his hips and pushed Aomine up off his dick until only the tip remained. Aomine groaned, his thighs quivering as Kagami held him, keeping him on the edge of sanity while the tip teased him with the possibility of  _more_. His heart was in overdrive, the nervousness in his stomach eating away at him.

Would Kagami stop? Tell him to leave because he  _doesn't_  need him?

Just before his thoughts could plunge south, Aomine felt Kagami steady his hips before snapping back into him, cutting through his nerves with a well aimed shot to his prostate.

Aomine cried out, arching his back as the sensations of pleasure battled with the depression swirling within him. Slowly, Kagami pulled out again, holding on to Aomine’s ass so hard his skin was starting to burn. He could feel every muscle stretching as Kagami pulled out again, keeping his hips still.

“Are you ready to be a good boy, Aomine?”

“Ahn! Hah... Ye-  _Ngh_!” Aomine clawed at Kagami’s hands, dragging his nails up along his wrists before gripping onto his forearms. He could feel Kagami inside of him, pulsing and twitching as he filled him up. “Yes!”

Kagami tipped his nose up, rubbing it against Aomine’s chin the same way he had done before. He pressed feather light kisses along Aomine’s jaw, causing him to shiver. “Are you sure?” Kagami lifted Aomine again, holding him up against the tip where he gently undulated his hips, teasing his opening with the shallow thrusts of his cockhead.

“Fuck! Yes,  _yes_!” Aomine groaned, clenching around the tip as it almost slipped out of him, trying to get more inside of him.

Kagami smiled, pulling him up off of his cock, ignoring the disappointed rumble in Aomine’s throat. He then wrapped his arms around Aomine’s waist, shifted him higher on his hips and stood, watching as Aomine instantly wrapped his legs around him. Pulling Aomine into another kiss, Kagami rubbed his slick shaft against Aomine’s ass as he moved away from the throne, carrying his pet just far enough to lie him on his back on the cold floor, not once breaking the kiss despite Aomine’s hiss.

Kagami lapped at his lips, moaning softly into their kiss as he hooked his fingers into Aomine’s pants, pulling the ripped material down over the curve of his ass and down the length of his thigh. Aomine held on to his shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together as he opened his mouth, welcoming Kagami’s tongue with a strangled hum. He let his legs open wider, letting Kagami settle in between. Another moan escaped Aomine’s lips when the felt Kagami’s thick, slick shaft slide against his own revived erection. He sucked hungrily at Kagami’s tongue, sucking him in further into his mouth, mewling and bucking up as Kagami repositioned himself at Aomine’s entrance.

His tail twitched, wrapping loosely around Kagami’s thigh just as the redhead slammed forward, burying himself within Aomine’s heat in one quick thrust. Aomine moaned, dropping his head back and allowing the pleasure to take him. Kagami dropped his head onto Aomine’s shoulder, holding himself still inside of Aomine while he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Aomine’s hips up higher on his thighs.

Aomine arched his spine, his back lifting up off the ground as he rolled his hips, circling his ass down on Kagami’s cock. Kagami bucked his hips in response, fucking Aomine with shallow thrusts that caressed the deepest part of him.

Aomine mewled, his voice cracking under the weight of Kagami’s body against his. Their chests pressed flush together, engulfing him in a heat that only Kagami could provide.

Kagami’s quick, short thrusts began to slow down as he started pulling his hips back farther and pushing back harder. Aomine’s cock twitched, sucking all of the blood in his body down south, leaving him light headed and seeing spots, especially when Kagami pulled out far enough for the tip of his cock to rest against his prostate.

“Ah! Ahnng!” Aomine’s head snapped back, hitting the ground as he ground his feet down, arching up higher against Kagami, his entire body exploding with pleasure.

Finally, his voice wasn’t the only one he heard. Kagami’s moans caressed his throat, his hips slapping deliciously against him.

Aomine clawed at the floor, his nails raking over the stone. Kagami bit down on his jugular, sucking harshly on his flesh, hard enough to leave a mark. He kissed his way up Aomine’s jaw, up the side of his face and against the shell of his ear where he sucked the lobe into his mouth. The fluffy ears on Aomine’s head twitched, another moan rumbling in his chest.

Kagami’s thrusts lost rhythm as he pounded away, his voice coming out in weak, throaty moans as Aomine’s walls sucked him in, quivering and pulsing around his cock.

“Kagami, Kagami, ahh!” Aomine’s jaw dropped, his eyes widening as his entire body spasmed, bucking and arching against Kagami while the heat in him exploded, knocking all thoughts from his mind. With honorifics dropped and rules thrown out of the window, Aomine came hard, shouting as he spilled all over their stomachs.

Kagami growled, chanting Aomine’s name in his ear. His thrusts slowed to long, deep strokes inside of Aomine, caressing his walls as they convulsed around him.

“Aomine, fuck, you feel so good,” Kagami hissed, nipping at his throat as he let Aomine ride out his orgasm. Cum coated their stomach, the skin sliding against each other. With each continuous roll of Kagmi’s hips, Aomine felt like he would never stop shaking. It wasn’t until Kagami stilled inside of him with a cry, emptying himself deep in Aomine’s ass, did he finally manage to regain his breath.

Aomine’s hips returned to the floor, his legs falling limp at his side. Wrapping shaky arms around Kagami’s shoulders, Aomine flashed him a small smile just as Kagami lifted his head, their eyes connecting.

Kagami’s lips stretched, his gaze softening as he lowered his lips, capturing Aomine’s in a soft kiss, one filled with emotions that a master shouldn’t feel for  _his pet_. As Aomine’s eyes slid closed and he opened his mouth to meet Kagami’s tongue halfway, Kagami knew that Aomine was more than just his pet.

It was evident in the way that Aomine opened up to him, melting into the kiss, gripping on to the cloak still wrapped around him as if he would leave him if he let go. Kagami ran his hands along Aomine’s sides, massaging his flesh as he felt Aomine’s heartbeat returning to a normal pace in his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Kagami leaned back as much as he could, staring down at Aomine who refused to remove his hands from behind his head, threading his fingers through soft, red locks. Kagami cupped his cheek, smiling as Aomine nuzzled his palm, purring low in his chest.

“Are you okay?”

Aomine nodded, dropping his arms from Kagami’s shoulders, using them to push himself upright, groaning as Kagami’s cock slipped out of him. “I’m fine, Kagami.” The smirk that stretched across his lips widened the moment Kagami’s eyes narrowed.

“Aomine...” he growled, his eyes flashing in warning. “I thought we just went over this...”

Aomine’s face contorted into one of mock confusion. “Did we?” He drawled, crawling forward on his hands and knees, rubbing his nose against Kagami’s. Licking at his lips, Aomine sighed, “I guess I forgot...”

Kagami watched silently, a new wave of heat and arousal surging through him as Aomine turned around, presenting him his back. Aomine bowed his head and dropped his arms so that his ass was upturned and his stretched hole presented with cum sliding down his thigh. His tail raised, swaying gently in the air.

Kagami watched him silently, feeling his cock begin to wake at the sight of Aomine’s ass, leaking and waiting.

“I guess you’d better remind me...”


End file.
